Firing arc
A ship's primary firing arc is the area formed by extending the firing arc lines printed on the front of the ship's token (every ship has this same primary firing arc). A firing arc extends across the play area. To measure each edge of the firing arc, align the edge of the range ruler with the firing-arc line to create one continuous line. A ship is inside a firing arc if any part of its base falls inside the area formed by extending the firing-arc lines. * A ship's primary firing arc is used for all attacks, including secondary weapon attacks, unless specified otherwise. * A ship's auxiliary firing arc cannot be used for secondary weapon attacks (unless otherwise specified). * Effects that refer to a "firing arc" (without specifying a type) include primary, secondary, auxiliary, special, mobile, etc firing arcs, but not the 360-degree range of turrets. See examples like Outmaneuver and Fearlessness. * Effects that specify a type of firing arc will not work with other types of arcs. For example, Tail Gunner does not work with a special or mobile firing arc. Auxiliary Firing Arc Some ships have an auxiliary firing arc identified by dotted lines printed on its ship token. These ships also have a unique primary weapon icon printed on their Ship cards. When attacking with its primary weapon, a ship with this icon may attack an enemy ship that is at Range 1-3 and inside its primary or auxiliary firing arc. * When attacking with a secondary weapon, the ship must still target an enemy ship inside its primary firing arc (unless otherwise specified, e.g. on an Upgrade card or Pilot Ability). * When an effect specifically mentions an auxiliary firing arc, other firing arcs cannot be substituted. For example, Tail Gunner cannot be used with a Ghost or Shadow Caster. Mobile Firing Arc Ships like the Shadow Caster have a mobile firing arc, which occupies any one of the four quadrants indicated by the solid lines printed on its ship token. The quadrant that the mobile firing arc currently occupies is indicated by the facing of the pointer. Setup: When a ship with a mobile firing arc is placed into the play area during setup, select one of its four quadrants and assign the mobile firing arc to that quadrant, and move the pointer to face the selected quadrant to indicate the mobile firing arc's position. The mobile firing arc occupies the entirety of the selected quadrant. When attacking with its primary weapon, a ship with a mobile firing arc may attack an enemy ship that is at Range 1-3 and inside its primary and/or mobile firing arc. When attacking with a secondary weapon, the ship must still target an enemy ship inside its primary firing arc (unless otherwise specified). Special Firing Arc The Ghost has a rear-facing Special Firing Arc which normally cannot be used to fire its primary weapon. * The special firing arc can be used when firing Torpedoes. The arc shows a torpedo icon to indicate this. ** "When attacking with a Torpedoes secondary weapon, a ship with this icon may attack an enemy ship that is at Range 1-3 and inside its standard or special firing arc.". Because the wording specifies both "attacking" and "an enemy ship", the special firing arc does not work for a Seismic Torpedo. * If the VCX-100 equips the Ghost title and docks a ship with the Phantom title, it can fire its primary weapon from its special firing arc (this arc can also still be used to fire torpedoes). Turrets Turrets do not count as a "firing arc"; instead they allow attacking a ship outside your firing arc(s). Ships with a Turret Primary Weapon, or a secondary Turret weapon, can fire that weapon in any direction, as though their firing arc were 360 degrees. This does not count as a 360-degree firing arc; it simply lets them fire outside their arc(s). This is an important distinction for effects like Outmaneuver and Fearlessness, for example. Bullseye Firing Arc A bullseye firing arc is a special arc printed inside the primary arc, that points straight forward, and is so far only present on the M-12 Kimoglia Fighter. The core effect of it is that any ships caught within it may not spend focus tokens defensively, nor may they use evade tokens. Inside Arc at Range X Some card abilities use the expression “inside arc at Range X” or “inside arc beyond Range X.” This compound phrase defines a specific situation where the closest point to closest point distance between two ships, when measured inside firing arc, is at a specific range band. Example: A K-wing equipped with the Tactician Upgrade card is attacking with its turret primary weapon, and has a choice of three possible targets. If it attacks the TIE fighter, Tactician would trigger, since the TIE fighter is inside arc at Range 2. If it attacks the Firespray-31, it would roll 1 additional attack die, because the closest point to closest point measurement between the K-wing and the Firespray-31 is Range 1, and trigger Tactician, because the Firespray-31 is inside arc at Range 2. If the K-wing attacks the TIE Adv. Prototype (which is equipped with Autothrusters), the closest point to closest point measurement between the K-wing and the TIE Adv. Prototype is Range 2, but the TIE Adv. Prototype is inside arc at Range 3. Therefore, the TIE Adv. Prototype will not roll an additional defense die and Tactician will not trigger, but Autothrusters will trigger. See Also * Compare Ship Base Stats (lists ships with special firing arcs and primary turret weapons) Category:Rules